Operation Awesome
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: A collaboration between me and a friend on DA. Poland gets a stupid idea, gathers up Austria, Prussia, Germany and Hungary leading the world into World War III and themselves into disaster
1. Prologue

Poland's Catastrophic Plan

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a continent called Pangaea. Pangaea was a super continent that was home to the seven continents we all know today. Once it broke off to create these seven continents, small territories started to emerge. These territories were called by several different names and all stood with their own beliefs. But one by one they fell and gave rise to new territories.

These territories are what we call countries today. When a country starts to exist, they get their own nation representative. These representatives appear to be normal but each is very different and unique. The nation representatives, or the "Nations" as they refer themselves to, look very much like humans, but are different inside.

First of all, their age depends on the country's age and the power of their country. Say for example America. When America was first discovered by the Europeans nations, he was small and childish. Then he grew a little during the British Colonial days and was very much like a rebellious teenager. He eventually became what he is today, a young adult who's a little nosy about what others are doing and helping out anyone he comes across. That saying, it's easy to spot them out of a crowd of normal people, depending on how they look. Some Nations may never 'grow up'. This is either because of the Nation's power, their inability to seize land for themselves or something to do with their past. Like Latvia. Latvia is a small landlocked nation within Europe. He's one of the smaller countries in the world that is both developed and prosperous. However, because of his past, he hasn't been able to "grow up" like the others around him.

Second, the Nations are the hearts of their countries. For example: they feel all the pain when they suffer economic crises or civil wars and they'll also feel full of energy when they gain power. There is also a strong sense of patriotism radiating from the Nations whenever they are around normal people. They're usually doing some job that they love, or are often associated with their country, and try to spread nationalism to others around them.

The Nations are usually referred to by their country names by other nations but are known by their human names to the general public, country leaders and other nations which know them really well personally; say Poland and Lithuania for example. Poland is known to most of the nations as "Poland" but to his trusted friends, like Lithuania, he's known as Feliks, and vice versa for Poland; calling him Toris. A relationship like this is usually wielded together by an alliance or a pact. During the time of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, both Poland and Lithuania grew close to one another and entrusted each other with their "human" names.

One thing about the Nations is that they don't have the absolute power over their country. They usually have a boss, a President or Prime Minister, who usually help them take care of their home. Sometime their bosses require the Nation's help. Like during important political or economic meetings or talking of peace during times of war, their bosses will usually contact them.

The Nations represent their countries at different international conferences and meetings so they are usually well informed of what's going on around the world. Say Prussia was planning on taking Silesia from Austria again. Someone within his Inner Circle, or an ally of his (let's say Hungary), would come by and try to help him out. Things like this make the Nations bond with one another stronger.

The Nations are also very well protected by the government. This is because death of a Nation is a disaster of the country and its politics. Like after World War II with the passing of Prussia, or Eastern Germany, and the land being given to Soviet Russia. Prussia's fragile stature during World War II was being supported by his brother, Germany. So when he couldn't have his brother to support him, his status as a "Nation" fell and he began to blend in with the rest of the fallen Nations and Empires that came before him.

Things like this aren't all bad. These fallen Nations and Empires leave behind a legacy that the young nations take up. These young nations grow and flourish with the legacies their predecessors' left behind. If their predecessors' were to see what their successors are today, I'm sure plenty of them would be proud.

For these younger nations to prosper and flourish, and even "grow older", most of them have ordinary jobs. These jobs are given to them for plenty of reasons: to avoid suspicion, to appear normal and like the common man, and even to avoid their fellow countrymen or allies. In everyday life, the Nations are allowed to be lazy in rich countries, however most of them do some effortless jobs or something they are passionate about or else they would die of boredom but have to have normal jobs in poorer ones.

Take England for example. He's a well-developed nation that is thriving off his own wealth. England, and other prosperous developed nations, are allowed to be lazy. England's job is to approve and taste food that is exported out of European Union; much to the amusement of France who thinks that England would even approve dingle berries. This is because they've reached their limit of development and are prospering to preserve themselves from an economic failure. There are some days when the countries have to do something, like someone lost a lot of money during a bank transfer or someone gave the wrong numbers to someone as they were transferring stock between companies. When this happens, the developed Nations have to get off their lazy bum and do some work till that time passes over.

Another example would be the forgotten country, Prussia. Prussia was once a great nation and leader of Europe. But now since he's no longer part of the Nations' Inner Circle, he has a job like everyone else in the world. Prussia is jealous of his brother for being a Nation, and becoming a strong one at that, but, at the same time, he's also very proud of him and how strong he's become.

However, Prussia gets bored one day and decides to go drinking with a few of his brother, Germany, and his "friend", Austria. They're having a good time until…


	2. Chapter 1

Poland's Catastrophic Plan

Chapter 1

~~The day before~~

Feliks stood outside of Arthur's office, nervously clutching a jar of plum preserve; his last hope to save his country from bankruptcy. He could barely make out what Arthur and Toris were saying in the office of the European Export Approval. It shouldn't be too hard to get food approved since it's Arthur after all and, according to Francis, even dingle berries will get approved. As Feliks leaned in towards the door to hear what was going on, Toris finally walked out.

Feliks jumped back and pretended to do something. He looked up to see Toris' smile. Toris walked over to Feliks with a prideful grin; his box of chocolates shining brightly in his arms. Before they got a chance to speak, a monotonic "next" from the next room interrupted them. However Toris managed to sneak a reassuring glance to comfort Feliks before walking into the cavern of doom; unsure whether he will get out alive with money.

"Well, well, well," a cold voice said to Feliks as he sat down in front of Arthur, "look who we have here..."

Feliks felt the unwanted hate in the Englishman's voice. He said a silent prayer and hoped that all would go well this time. He peeked up with his olive colored eyes to see Arthur adjusting himself; trying to look like a sophisticated man would in his chair. He then took out a tiny silver teaspoon with an elegant gesture. If this is what Arthur intended, then he perfectly succeeded in making Feliks feel uncomfortable in his scruffy flannel shirt and ripped jeans.

"So how are you doing these days, Mr. Poland?" Arthur's words reeked with false pity.

"Not as bad as you might think." Feliks replied smugly. When Arthur raised his infamous caterpillar brow, Feliks responded with a full-hearted smile. Arthur's emerald eyes rolled towards the top of his head in disbelief.

Feliks reminded himself that he mustn't show any desperation for money. Even though Arthur has apparently no taste buds, it doesn't make him a charity. Feliks, uttering another silent prayer, reluctantly handed the Englishman his jar of preserves.

"Oh really?" The sarcasm in Arthur's voice was obviously condescending. He stared at the jar in, yet again, disbelief. Feliks felt his heart skipping a few beats. With great difficulty, he tried to keep his stress under control. The atmosphere in the refined office was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

Feliks stared at Arthur as he carefully opened the lid of the preserve; as if it was a bomb about to explode. With his silver teaspoon, Arthur slowly dipped into the thick purple goodness. All of Feliks' hopes swelled in his chest and his mind. His olive eyes watching Arthur's face carefully… to see if it'd contort, or look happy, or do something!

"Yo!" A booming voice said, bursting all kinds of tensions in the room. "Sup dudes?" Alfred's sudden intrusion into the room startled Arthur and forced him to drop his spoon. Feliks had a smile on his face as he looked at the overly happy American.

Alfred grabbed the spoon which Arthur dropped and stuffed it in his mouth. Surprise on Alfred's face turned into delight when he swallowed the preserve. Arthur's jaw dropped in horror.

"W-why did you just pick that up?!" Arthur nearly screamed in disgust.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Alfred laughed, ignoring Arthur. He looked over to Feliks. "Is this yours, Poland?" Alfred glanced at Feliks and then back at Arthur, a big smile on his face.

"Oh no!" Arthur shook his head. He stood up to meet the American's height; but even with his puffed out chest, he still felt smaller.

"Come on dude!" Alfred pleaded. Arthur turned his head and crossed his arms, pretending not to hear what the nation was saying. This comical fight dragged on for a few minutes and Feliks felt his spirits rising and laughed a little.

"I totally want this in the States!" Alfred said with finality. "It'll be even better with peanut butter!"

"NO!" Arthur screamed. Alfred shrank a little, putting the jar on the table and stepping back from Arthur. Having been pleased that he won this little argument, he sat back down.

"No." Arthur repeated. "We already have a rather similar jam in the British market. So I see no use of this."

"But you haven't even tried it yet!" cried Feliks.

"It's all right, bro!" Alfred grinned reassuringly at Feliks. "This is totally coming home with me!"

"No, America." Arthur said with a warning tone. "It's not going anywhere. I am the one approving the European Union exports, not you."

"But..." Alfred hesitated.

"No buts!" Arthur got to his feet again, glaring at both of Alfred and Feliks with his dangerous emerald eyes. "If I see that wretched jam anywhere in the States…" His gazed was steady on Alfred until the light bulb went off in the American's mind. "Now leave. I have a couple of matters to sort out with Poland." Arthur's evil glance made Feliks freeze.

"All right." Alfred nodded, his whole personality changed in the brief moment he was in the room. When he entered he was all happy and rambunctious, but now as he left, he looked dispirited and ready to regroup for another plan against the Brit.

"See ya later." Alfred said as he left the room. Before he did, Feliks glanced over and caught Alfred's reassuring grin. He smiled back. Though it was weak, it was enough to make the American smile even brighter.

After the door shut, Feliks looked back at Arthur and frowned again. The Englishman abruptly stood up, grabbed Feliks' shirt and pulled him closer. Feliks' olive eyes turned wide and confused. He was unsure as to why he was face to face with, possibly, the worst person on Earth!

"Now, listen here, you bloody wanker." Arthur gritted the words through his teeth. The Englishman's rage was steaming out of him. "I don't know exactly are you planning to get from Alfred but cut it out. Stop going around and begging everyone for money; we don't have any to spare for you." Arthur's tone was the same warning one he'd given to Alfred earlier. "We barely have enough at the moment to even help ourselves. Just look at Ireland, Greece, and even Argentina!" The room was silent and Feliks was scared enough. Whatever Arthur was about to say next was useless if this is what it was truly about. But no, he continued with his little rant. "I thought, by letting you into the European Union, you would change. But you're still the same self-centered brat. You are nothing more but a bloody disgrace to Europe! And most of all, yourself!"

When Arthur released his grip on Feliks, Feliks hastily put on his jacket and was just about to go through the door when Arthur stopped him with a threat.

"By the way, Poland, don't get any ideas. I will be watching both of you. If anything happens then I will consider your renouncement from the EU." And with that, Feliks and his jar of preserves left the building.

~~One Ferry Ride Later~~

"Finally! We are driving on the right side of the road again!" Feliks rejoiced as he and Toris drove out of the ferry in Amsterdam. "Stupid planes! Of course all the flights to Poland had to be cancelled today!" It felt great, finally being able to freely confess anything that came to mind to Toris. "The next time I see Arthur, I'm making his capital Warsaw!"

"I am glad you are back to yourself again." Toris laughed. "Would you mind driving for a few hours? I still feel seasick."

"I'm sorry but no." Feliks frowned. "I lost my driver's license a few years ago."

"What happened?" Toris said worriedly, raising a brow.

"I had too much fun!" Feliks laughed. The car stopped and they quickly switched sides, or rather Toris ran around the car while Feliks doped him and slide past the gears in the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"You could have killed yourself! What would the country do without you?" Toris was always concerned about Feliks since it was hard to stop him doing something stupid once he got one of his idiotic ideas.

"But I just moved over to the next seat." Feliks grinned. Toris gave him a look and Feliks shrugged. "They probably wouldn't miss me much. _Especially_ anyone in the Union. I always feel excluded from them. It's so unfair!"

"Maybe they are scared of your stupid ideas?" Toris suggested. "You have made a jam out of every single edible thing in existence so far."

"Let's start jamifying non-edible things then!" Both of them burst in laughter. They shouted out loud which non-edible things would taste great as jam while they got closer to the Eastern Europe. As they drove past a few more check point, Toris' cellphone rang.

"Lemme pick it up!" Feliks teased as he reached out to get it.

"No!" Toris shouted "I mean... I'm sorry but if Ivan finds out that we are still meeting up together... it won't end well..." Toris looked away. Feliks frowned and watched Toris' mood change while he spoke to Ivan. After Toris hung up, he sadly said, "Ivan…" He paused. "Ivan said he'd pick me up from here soon."

"Wait!" Feliks jumped, "You're not leaving me here all alone… are you?" Feliks started to panic. He looked ahead to see the next checkpoint, a Polish one. "But we're almost there!"

"I know!" Toris said. Feliks noticed how hard it was for Toris to say it. "It's too late to get a train but you can stay in the inn here overnight." Toris offered.

"No way!" Feliks crossed his arms. "I'm not staying with strangers! I don't know anyone here!" Feliks had a knack for making things difficult, especially for Toris. Toris sighed and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry but you'll be all right. Don't worry" Toris whispered in Feliks' ear and hugged him.

Feliks wished they could just stay like that forever; warming each other in the dark hostile world just like they did a long time ago. Unfortunately a distant honk made them jump and come back to reality. Feliks watched as Toris high-tailed it to Ivan's car. A smile crossed his face as an energetic girl basically shot out the car and tackled him to the ground. After a few seconds they got into the car and Feliks frowned, watching from afar as Ivan loaded Toris' car in his Uaz and slowly drove away leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Operation Awesome

Chapter 2

A cold wind brushed off Feliks as he briskly walked towards the welcoming orange glow of the pub; escaping from the cold clutches of the penetrating wind of the hostile outside world. The cheery voices got louder as Feliks walked inside.

"I used Poland's politics as an example to vacuum my house!" One of them was standing out the most, probably because it was familiar.

Feliks turned his head to see who was talking about his country. To his surprise he saw three familiar friends: Ludwig, Gilbert and Roderich, enjoying themselves at a table with a few beers.

"But... how?" Roderich wondered as he gave Gilbert a dull stare and scratched his chestnut colored hair.

"Because his politics suck!" Gilbert cackled.

Ludwig sighed as he probably heard the joke a million times before already. Roderich shook his head and looked towards the pub's door. He was startled to see Feliks and nudged Gilbert with his elbow to stop his laughing.

"Uh..." Gilbert babbled as he saw Feliks "T-that wasn't a joke about you... er..." he was struggling to remember Feliks's name. When the nations were meeting in public places, even though it was highly discouraged, they had to refer to themselves as their human names to avoid suspicion and to blend in.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Feliks." Roderich said as he shook Feliks' hand. "I thought you were always busy at this time of year?"

"I'm always busy nowadays…" Feliks laughed uneasily as he sat down with them. "In fact, I just came back from a business trip."

"Don't tell me, Arthur didn't accept your food again?" Ludwig asked. He was very well informed of Feliks's "business trips" and all the usual commotion at the EU.

"He's just jealous." Feliks replied and turned to the bartender to order a vodka martini. Gilbert laughed as he saw Feliks' drink.

"Kesesese! Someone was either watching too much James Bond or had a bad day!"

"It's better to forget today, especially all the bad jokes." Feliks sighed and glanced towards Gilbert who decided to just act awesome… by down the rest of his glass of beer.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." Ludwig apologized. "He just doesn't know when to stop."

"And you don't know when to stop with the whipping!" Gilbert counter attacked. He, Feliks, and Roderich all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ludwig's face turned a bright red and he glared at his brother. He stood up and shook Gilbert who still continued to laugh his head off.

"Oh yeah? Well you need to stop…" Ludwig tried to think of a comeback.

"Stop what, bruder?" Gilbert teased.

Ludwig tried to think of what to say but nothing came to mind. He looked at his brother and did what all little siblings do, torture the older one. He put his fists on either side of his head and started twisting them.

"Stop it!" Gilbert said as he tried to push Ludwig away.

"Stop what, bruder?" Ludwig said in a mocking tone. Ludwig stood up and grabbed Gilbert's wrist behind his back.

"Now, no more damage will be done." Ludwig stated.

Just as he was feeling smug of his short lived victory over his younger brother, Gilbert snapped out of the hold and punched Ludwig in the stomach and Ludwig responded with a kick in the shins. They continued to fight but no one really paid attention to them since drunken fights were a common sight here.

Roderich took a proper look at Feliks. He was even paler and thinner than the last time he saw him, however the vodka martini brought some of the usual colors to his face.

"Is life being harsh to you?" Roderich inquired as he resumed the conversation.

"Not as bad as in the war but still pretty exhausting." Feliks replied. Roderich cringed the mention of the World War; bringing up miserable memories of his own. "At least it was exciting, constantly risking your life, being in danger, spying on others and all that stuff!" Feliks continued. "I actually miss those times. Even though I kept getting beaten up and others stood up for me... They cared for me… They fought with me. Heck, they even fought after me. Now, no one gives a crap." He sighed.

Roderich listened carefully, relating to his own loneliness. However, he wouldn't admit that he would want to trade his luxurious, lazy lifestyle he currently had with the action packed one.

"You don't appreciate the times of peace and plenty?" Roderich sighed and shook his head "The European Union can now develop and grow in power and people are happy..."

"...But Arthur isn't." Feliks interrupted. "If his stare was as deadly as his food then he'd kill me 10 times over by now."

"I believe Arthur hates everyone these days." Roderich scoffed, trying to cheer Feliks up. "His grotesque food finally poisoned his mind."

"No wonder his face always looks so sour!" Gilbert joined in, still panting from the exhausting fight. "He and Alfred are a joke! Who do they think they are? They should act like developed countries, not Romeo and Juliet! If I still had power I'd kick some sense into them! Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed evilly.

"I just had the greatest idea ever!" Exclaimed Feliks. "I still have some land that belongs to you" He pointed at Gilbert "It's Russia's now but he wouldn't really notice if you moved in."

"You mean the last scrap of my awesome kingdom? That bit that borders only with you?" Gilbert's glowed with excitement.

"Yup" Feliks nodded. "It can be yours if you help me to get rid of Arthur."

"And take over the world?" And be a country again?" Gilbert couldn't contain his excitement. "That's AWESOME!" He shouted and high-fived Feliks.

"Don't get too excited!" Roderich scolded, ruining the fun. "That land doesn't belong to Feliks and even if Arthur wasn't powerful enough, he is still unfortunately part of the European Union and we are can't fight him."

"Then we make a top secret super awesome world overtaking alliance!" cheered Gilbert.

"Have I missed anything important?" Ludwig finally returned with more beer.

"Yeah, just down your drink, pack up and I'll tell you on the way!" Feliks ordered.

"Ja, it'll be awesome!" Gilbert added.

Ludwig gave a questioning look to Roderich, who was almost just as confused, but he just shrugged. They followed Feliks and Gilbert, who were both filled with enthusiasm and energy for the first time in years, and had a bad feeling of what they might be planning.


End file.
